


sweet creature

by dreamisfound



Series: i walk the line [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, but i accidentally made it kinda angsty as well, dream is an artist in this au bc i said so, george is just a simp, i needed to write something sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28908468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamisfound/pseuds/dreamisfound
Summary: “dream?”“yeah, george?”“i love you.”tearing up, he spoke softly, “i love you.”
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: i walk the line [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104242
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	sweet creature

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy the fluff before i bombard you with angst!!

“george.”

“yes, my darling?”

dream looked past his book of enchantments, raising an eyebrow at the brunet nestled against his thighs, his expression looking lax and happy. with a soft sigh, the blond tossed the book onto the table with little effort. what was it with george and his thighs?

with a soft chuckle, dream trailed a hand down to intertwine with george’s. “what are you doing?” 

george nudged dream’s legs further apart, trailing kisses along the pale skin slowly, plush lips warm against his chilled thighs — no thanks to the gentle breeze easing past the open window in their shared room. the blond’s head tipped back and he closed his eyes as a faint blush creeped onto his freckled cheeks and the tips of his ears. he slung an arm over his eyes, quietly cursing as george laughed at his embarrassment.

“loving you,” the brunet finally replied after breaking away from the laughter; he wished every moment could be this serene, enjoyable. outside of their little bubble, the world was cruel and corrupt. they could only run for so long before they were inevitably captured, right? right. “especially your pretty thighs.”

dream stayed silent, instead opting to allow george to have his moment of normalcy. he didn’t know when the next opportunity would present itself. feeling like a normal couple always took the edge off.

as george trailed kisses, periodically switching between dream’s thighs, the blond soothed his thumb across the top of the brunet’s hand, a vague smile playing on his rosy lips. the breeze ruffled the curls of gold atop his head, and george swore he he’d never seen a prettier sight. the setting sun casted an orange gaze across the room, highlighting the lashes framing his verdant eyes. 

dream really wished he had his paint set with him at that moment; george looked ethereal, and he never wanted to forget the sight. though his eyes were a beautiful shade of chestnut, the sunset’s glow turned them to pools of honey, with specks of gold melting in so seamlessly.

“dream?” 

“yeah, george?”

“i love you.”

tearing up, he spoke softly, “i love you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> comments fuel me and let me know that you guys enjoy the content!!


End file.
